<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before You Go by Ephedris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343309">Before You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedris/pseuds/Ephedris'>Ephedris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco is comforting her, F/M, and being afraid to admit this, and start to from a friendship, and them being idiots, but also a bit of teasing, cause all those feelings and confessions they're afraid to admit, comfort each other, enjoy, it's a bit of angst, not knowing how much they mean for each other, or something else even, sixth year, so basically their lives are a mess, so hermione is crying, so in this au they find each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedris/pseuds/Ephedris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco finds Hermione crying because of Ron, he decides to comfort her and make her feel better. </p>
<p>It's the small AU fic for the scene in 6th part where Hermione runs off when she sees Ron and Lavender making out together and then Harry comes to comfort her. Here it's Draco the one who finds her and comfort her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello it's me again! <br/>So I was rewatching the whole HP series AGAIN and well, let's just say that 6th part gives my weird brain A LOT of Hermione x Draco ideas... You remember that scene where Hermione runs off when she sees Ron and Lavender making out together? And then Harry comes to comfort her? Sooo I decided to make this little AU fic, where it's not Harry but Draco who finds her and decides to comfort her. Didn't question it, just went for it and well, I hope you will like it! Enjoy! &lt;3<br/>All of the kudos and comments are most appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nice birds.”</p>
<p>Hermione flinched, at the sound of the voice, the once she recognized immediately and her head snapped to the side, almost like she still didn't believe her ears, almost like she was hoping it was just an illusion and only the sight in front of her eyes would confirm her worst suspicions.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>And yes, it was him.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The i</span>
  </span>
  <span>ntruder who came to interrupt her moment alone, an unwanted witness of her moment of weakness and a person she probably least expected. For a moment she seemed to freeze when she realized with all her might who had arrived and her eyes widened even more, before she turned around, trying so hard to hide her tears, to hide her embarrassment, to hide her true feelings, the one she allowed to come to the surface, hoping no one would see her here. </span>
</p>
<p>"Go away, Malfoy." She murmured, sniffing when she started to furiously wiping away tears from her cheeks.</p>
<p>Yet it seemed to have no result at all, every tear wiped away, being replaced with a new one, when they refused to stop falling from her eyes, no matter how much she tried to. She never wanted anyone to see her cry and from all the people in this school, he was the last one she would allow to see her in a state like this.</p>
<p>“<span>No.” He replied, coming a bit closer and heard a heavy sigh escaping her lips.</span></p>
<p>"I am in no mood for your jokes at my expense. So I ask you to save them for another time." Another sniffle, causing birds over her head to flutter in angry circles.</p>
<p>“I didn't come here to mock you, Granger.” He said, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Well then, clearly I am in no mood for talking either so it has to wait as well.”</p>
<p>
  <span>She was hoping that he will finally go away, leave her alone, that he will let her drown in her sorrow, in her sadness, just like she wanted to do when she first came here. </span>
  <span>
    <em>But no. </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Instead she heard his steps, careful, slow, yet still confident when he came even closer to her, the pair of shiny black shoes stopping right in front of her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“Here.”</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally looked up, only to see him reaching out to her, a handkerchief in his hand, the one he was offering to her. Hermione raised her eyebrow, shocked at his gesture, her eyes landing on the white fabric in front of her eyes, before she slowly shook her head, refusing it.</span>
</p>
<p>Malfoy sighed.</p>
<p>“I don't think sitting here is a wise idea.” He sighed, hiding handkerchief in his pocket.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, thank you for your opinion, even if I didn't ask for it." Hermione rolled her eyes. "So what do you think I should be doing instead, huh?" There was a clear challenge in her voice, when she crossed arms on her chest, shooting him a glance, before looking away once again.</p>
<p>"I think..." He hung his voice for a moment, crouching right in front of her, his hand suddenly placing under her chin, when he lifted it gently, making her look at him. "I think that you should stop crying your pretty eyes out because of someone like Weasley. He isn't worth it."</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blinked, once, twice, with shock, being unable to determine how the hell could he know the reason behind her miserable state she was in right now. For a moment she held his gaze, the familiar look of pair of blue eyes, which seemed to see right through her, right into her soul, finding there all the answer he needed, even without asking a single question. She swallowed hard, looking down, and blinked once again.</span>
</p>
<p>“And I think that you have no right to judge who's worth of my tears and who's not.” She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he refused to let her go, his fingers still strong, yet gently holding her face in one place. “Please, let go of me.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not.” He sighed, ignoring her last request and instead, pulling her face even closer to his. “But I know damn well that you deserve someone better.” He added, silently, his gaze suddenly absent-minded when it moved across her face, his thumb gently wiping away one of the tears from her cheek.</p>
<p>"Someone better?" Her eyebrow raised once again. "You mean someone like you, huh? A wizard nobility, with a famous and great family name and a stick, shoved up your ass?" She snorted, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>She meant it as a mock, daring him to take up the challenge and confront her, hoping that maybe in that way she will be able to get rid of him, once and for all. But to her surprise he did say nothing and only a strange smile appeared on Malfoy's face when he slowly let go of her chin, his hand lingering there for a second too long there, before he finally took it away.</p>
<p>“Never say never, Granger.” Corner of his lips lifted in a smirk. “And now take it.” He once again offered her his handkerchief, the one she gratefully accepted this time.</p>
<p>Murmuring a silent 'thank you', she raised it to her eyes, wiping away the rest of her tears, which have now almost magically stopped falling. She was kind of expecting Malfoy to either mock her or simply walk away, but he did neither. Instead, he sighed quietly, and without a word he sat down next to her, opening up a button of his jacket to feel more comfortable in his sitting position. Hermione shot him a glance, but he didn't look at her at all, his gaze locked somewhere far, far away, almost like he was in his world of thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <span>And to her surprise, Hermione realized that she didn't mind his company at all. Against every word she had spoken since he had appeared in the corridor, she felt strangely comfortable, knowing that there is someone right by her side, knowing that she is not alone, knowing that even though Ron was probably still in the common room, making out with his new girlfriend – she wasn't left alone. Even if the person that decided to comfort her was no one else but Draco Malfoy. </span>
  <span>
    <span>Hermione shot him one more look and </span>
  </span>
  <span>they were sitting like this for a moment, in this strangely comfortable silence, until Hermione started to fumble with the handkerchief.</span>
</p>
<p>“Why did you come here?” She asked, finally breaking the silent moment between them.</p>
<p>Malfoy raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Yet her gaze was hard, the kind of look he already knew, the kind of look that meant that she won't back up until she will get an answer she wanted. He looked away from her and cleared his throat before finally speaking.</p>
<p>“Well... I heard someone crying and who I am to leave a poor soul without consolation...”</p>
<p>Hermione looked at him, surprised, but when she noticed corners of his lips twitching, barely resisting the urge to smile, she snorted with amusement, elbowing him, hard.</p>
<p>
  <span>"Liar." She said, smiling. "You probably thought it was one of the first-year students and wanted to give him or her a good scare.”</span>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, well... Something like that." He admitted, smirking, when he placed his elbows on the step behind him, propping himself. "But then I saw it was you and..." He just shrugged instead, never-ending his thought.</p>
<p>
  <span>Because, frankly, he wasn't sure about his motives either... After all she was Granger, a mudblo... a muggle-born he despised since the first day, since the moment her feet crossed Hogwart's step. Yes, they both changed throughout the years. Yes, they did talk much more this year. Yes, he didn't despise her as he once did. And yes, they somehow got much, </span>
  <span>
    <em>much </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>closer during those past few months. But still, he couldn't name this strange feeling that appeared in his chest whenever she was close. So when he saw her, curled up on those cold stairs, tears streaming down her face, sobs escaping her lips, he wanted nothing more but to grab her, wipe those tears away, see her smile again, those sparkles of excitement and joy in her deep brown eyes, when she would look at him with gratitude. Well, this, and killing Weasley for making her cry in the first place. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Again.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>What did she see in him anyway? He was clumsy, a loser, not knowing what he wanted from his life,, using her only as help whenever homework was too much for him, with zero ambitions or wit, that would challenge her. She deserved someone else, someone who would keep her on her toes, someone who would never leave her out of his sight, someone who would admire her, not only her pretty face but her brain, her wit, how smart she was, every day being an adventure and a challenge. Someone... Someone like...</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Him?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He almost snorted when this thought crept into his mind. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Him?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>When he was maybe equally pathetic as Weasel was? Being nothing more than just an errand boy, a servant of a powerful wizard, and why? Just because that what was expected from his family and the name he was wearing? Him, a loser who had spent days locked in a Room of Requirement, fighting with his feelings, his loneliness, unable to stop tears when the task given to him was too much? He was still a teenager for fuck's sake and yet, he had to grow up way too fast, too soon, thrown into an adult world of betrayals, schemes, and death, all against his own will. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>So him?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He was nothing but an empty shell, his heart cold when he had finally learned that the best way to avoid getting hurt was to feel nothing at all. And so far it somehow kept him going, every day just a little bit more bearable when he would shut himself from everything and everyone.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>But she had to come and destroy everything, hadn't she?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Somehow, she was always a part of his life, this annoying little mess of curly hair, her hand always shooting up in the air at the every question teachers were asking, her eyes always wide opened, like a deer suddenly surprised by a bright light, always having a lot to say, always being somewhere nearby, sticking with Potter and Weasley. But now? </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Now she became someone else...</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> From an annoying obstacle on his path she became something a bit more bearable when suddenly they kept on meeting each other in the deepest corners of Hogwart's corridors. Then the annoying snorts and mocks became banters when they talked more and more, throughout the weeks becoming closer and closer until they landed... </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>here</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. What was that here, someone might ask? Was it already being friends? Or was it just the beginning of this weird relationship they established? Or was it... </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Something else?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Something more?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She was suddenly in his thoughts, in his dreams when he was walking down the corridor, he was almost instinctively looking for the familiar curls in the crowd of other students, wanting to see her, even if just for a brief moment, hoping that maybe she will notice him, that maybe her lips will raise in a small smile, the one he adored so much? His thoughts were running away towards her, whenever he was bored in class, shooting her almost unnoticeable glances; she was his escape when he was locked in a Room of Requirement, working on a plan he did not want to be a part of; she was the last thing he saw before finally falling asleep, into the world of restless dreams. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>But him?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why the hell would he be a better choice than Weasley?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He heard her sigh and soon she was leaning against the same step as he was, their arms innocently touching, almost casually, when she sighed again.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“You really meant that?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“About me. Deserving better...”</p>
<p>"Of course!" He snorted, almost like it was the most idiotic question with the most obvious answer ever. "Look at you – you're smart, funny, kind... You could have anyone if you'd only wish to. And Weasley is an idiot for not seeing that." He snorted again, rolling his eyes, before realizing the whole meaning of the words that had just left his lips.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Well, shit.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Did he honestly just complimented her? Saying how amazing she was? Did he seriously let those words slip so casually from his mouth? Was he already a complete idiot, so head over heels for her that his tongue was acting against his rational brain? </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, feeling her surprised gaze on him, her eyes were almost burning a hole in his face when she kept on looking at him. Yet he still refused to do the same, to take a look at her, his jaw clenched, when he was stubbornly looking at the same invisible point, seen only to him. And they only thing that could betray him right now was his heart, beating like crazy in his chest, threatening of breaking free and for a moment Malfoy was even scared that she may hear even that sound, until he told him to stop this madness, for even she wouldn't be able to notice.</p>
<p>"Wow," Hermione said finally.</p>
<p>“Wow, what?”</p>
<p>“I never thought I'd seen a day when Draco Malfoy will be nice to me! Hell, that he would compliment me!”</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He could feel a sudden heat spreading across his body and he thought that he was never more grateful for wearing a turtleneck right now, because he could swear, that without it she would be able to see the red spots of embarrassment on his neck in this very moment. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“Does it mean that the King of Ice does have a soft side after all, huh?” She teased him, bumping her arm against him and Draco sighed, heavily.</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up, Granger!" He rolled his eyes, yet his lips twitched, barely capable of holding back the smile. "I let it slipped, don't get used to it." He murmured as if it could take them back in time and spare him this embarrassing moment.</p>
<p>To his surprise, Hermione threw her head back and laughed out loud, and oh, it was the most amazing sound in the world. He let a soft smile to appear on his face, when he shot her a glance, noticing small wrinkles in the corners of her eyes when she kept on laughing, suddenly being unable to stop.</p>
<p>"Thank you." She said finally, smiling warmly to him. "For being here, for making me feel better, for... everything." She drew a circle in the air with her right hand, almost like it could embrace all of the things she wanted to thank him for.</p>
<p>“Nah, don't worry about it, Granger. Just... Get over him.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Yeah... Easier said than done...” She sighed again, her eyebrows knitting together. “Unfortunately I can't control the choices of my heart, no matter how much I'd love to...” She snorted.</p>
<p>“If only I'd be so easy...” He murmured.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Their eyes met again, hers, still watery from the tears, yet much, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>much</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> happier now, looking at him with gratitude, the one she couldn't fully express with her words. And his, usually so cold, blue eyes, suddenly seemed softer, warmer when with corners of his lips he was looking at her, unable to stop. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>But it was just one of those fleeting moments in between, wasn't it?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>One of those times he learned to cherish so much? The short moment of oblivion, when he could allow himself to forget, about everything, every one, his world shrinking only to the girl sitting next to him, her closeness giving him the safety, the warmth he needed oh so much? One of those fleeting times when they could sit for minutes, next to each other, sometimes not even speaking too much, yet taking strength from each other's presence, finding comfort in the silence, backs pressed to each other, eyes wandering over the views behind the window, lips lifting in small smiles when all they needed was the other person, someone who would understand without asking, someone who would comfort, without talking, someone who would just be there, letting the worries disappear, even if for this one short moment. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>One of those times when he could for a moment forget and just... be there, with her.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Always with her.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>And no matter how much they cherished it, they both knew it was eventually meant to come to an end, the moment finally finding its finish, the time passing too fast, the day turning into the evening and them, saying goodbyes, with sad smiles looking at each other for one last time, hoping, that tomorrow they will find each yet again and they will share a few more moments. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Just like it was meant to be over now.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Malfoy cleared his throat, looking away, suddenly unable to stand her gaze any longer.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“Well then...” He sighed, straightening. “Guess I will be going...”</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Hermione blinked, once, twice, when she tried so hard to hide her disappointment. Instead she just looked down, at the floor, at the fabric she was still holding in her hands.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Your handkerchief..." She started but never had a chance to finish her thought.</p>
<p>With a smile, Draco covered her hands with his palms, his skin surprisingly warm when he squeezed them gently.</p>
<p>“Keep it. You may still need it.” With a wink he stood up.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>But before he could take one step, he felt Hermione's hand reaching out to him, grabbing his palm, with strange desperation, with this need, almost like she wanted nothing more but to ask him to stay with her, just a moment longer. Their eyes met again, his fingers slipping between hers, almost instinctively, almost like it was the only thing they were learned to do. And hers, lacing with his, their palms finally meeting together, hands squeezing each other, the warmth of skin against skin giving the kind of comfort they both were seeking so much.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Thank you," Hermione whispered, her gaze serious when she looked straight into his eyes, one more time. "Thank you for this."</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Anything for you. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Oh how much he wanted to say those three little words, how much he wanted to let her know in this innocent way just how much she meant to him. Yet he was a coward, unable to say anything, unable to admit to the fire burning in his chest, even now, when she was doing nothing but simply holding his hand in hers. So he just smiled, corners of his lips lifting in a tired, yet sincere smile, when he squeezed her hand one more time, before finally, reluctantly, letting go of her. He shoved his hands into pockets and started to walk, his back turned towards her, his footsteps echoing in the corridor until he finally disappeared in the distance, without shooting her any second glance.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Hermione looked down, at the handkerchief still in her hands, still smelling of him, elegant D.M. initials sewed onto it. She smiled softly, oh, so barely, the feeling of his skin on hers still so fresh, so strangely comforting, even though he was no longer there. The tears were long forgotten, the sadness in her heart already gone and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting the calmness wash over her.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Was it really this simple?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Simple but at the same time so complicated?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Because when exactly did Draco Malfoy became the person who comforted her? When did he become the person she was seeking whenever she felt bad? When did he change into a completely different person, being there for her, whenever she needed this? When did </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>she </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>realize that she needed him? </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>With a whisper she made the birds over her head disappear and she sighed, standing up from the stairs, in a few swift movements getting rid of unexisting dirt on her clothing. She sniffed, one more time, straightening her back and lifting her head back, finding her reflection in the window right on her right side. She smiled to herself, the familiar mess of her curls, her eyes shining yet again, yet this time with joy, only a little bit clouded by the sadness. She knew that this feeling in her chest won't go away that easily, she knew that it will be days till she forgets about her heartbreak. But right now? Now she could at least see the silver lining, waiting for her, almost within the reach of her hand. She just had to find the strength to reach out for it. And when she was standing there, looking at herself, she suddenly remembered something, a little detail that slipped from her attention, her brain only now reminding her of the words she had heard just minutes ago.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Wait... </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Did Malfoy call her eyes pretty?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>